Black Star and the Golden Bat
Black Star and the Golden Bat was a film released in South Korea and Spain in 1979. The film starred a yellow-costumed version of Batman which was clearly not the same as his Earth-1A doppelgänger's. The film was clearly set on an alternate Earth, rather than the universe that the Super Friends inhabit. On this Earth he is known as the Golden Bat. Because the Earth that the Golden Bat calls home has thus far remained unnamed, the Super Friends Wiki shall refer to it as Earth-SK79.This name was coined by User:Noah Tall. The "SK" is for South Korea and "79" refers to the year 1979, when the film was released. This movie features a much different version of Batman, one that has Superman-like super powers, and a yellow version of the costume. In this movie he faces off against the supervillain known as Black Star,Black Star first appeared in Leading Comics # 2 (March 1942) (see the DC Database for more details). who in the comics was an old enemy of the Seven Soldiers of Victory. The movie was released on home video in Spain by at least two different video distributors. Story This section is not yet written. Cast Good Guys Image:Golden Bat 1.jpg| Golden Bat Image:Golden Bat 22.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 33.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 44.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 55.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 66.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 77.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 888.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 989.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Cat.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Boy.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 110d.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 11h.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 11s.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 11w.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 11c.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Fat Kid.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Rabbit.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Rodent.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Wolf.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Meddling Kid.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Sick Kid.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Sick Kid as Batman.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Little Girl.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Bullied Kid.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Bully.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Sick Woman Flashback.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Crow.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Scientist.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Newsman.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Doctor.jpg| Bad Guys Image:Golden Bat 88.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 99.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 999.jpg| Image:Golden Bat 111.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Badguy.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Green Dude.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Not The Atom.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Giant Robot.jpg| Image:Golden Bat Black Star.jpg| Black Star Notes This section is not yet written. Home Video Releases File:Batman (Classic Cartoons).jpg| Batman (Classic Cartoons) American New Video File:Batman Contra Los Hombres De Estrella Negra (full image).jpg| Batman Contra Los Hombres De Estrella Negra Chicago File:BAT-MAN CONTRA LOS HOMBRES DE ESTRELLA NEGRA.jpg| Bat-Man Contra Los Hombres De Estrella Negra Video Company Unknown Video Gallery File:La peor película de animación de la historia Black Star and the Golden Bat| Full movie (no audio) File:Sufrimiento! Black Star y Golden Bat| A YouTube movie review File:Golden Bat Batman Coreano (Español)| A fight scene featuring Golden Bat vs. Black Star File:Paliza| The Golden Bat takes out some criminals File:Golden Batman - P. 1 de 5| Part One File:Golden Batman - P. 2 de 5| Part Two File:Golden Batman - P. 3 de 5| Part Three File:Golden Batman - P. 4 de 5| Part Four File:Golden Batman - P. 5 de 5| Part Five References External Link *Black Star and the Golden Bat at the Internet Movie Database Category:Films Category:1979 Releases